Dernière Danse
by Pink.Awa
Summary: Sasuke a rejoint Orochimaru. Les pensées de Naruto sur une chason de Kyo, Dernière danse. Songfic, NaruSasu. Un ptit truc sans prétention
1. Songfic tristoune

Titre: Dernière danse

Naruto: Tu t'es pas foulé…

Awa: J'ai précisé quelque part que je m'étais foulé?

Autatrice: Ben mwa, Awa-San.

Genre: Romance/Drame (si on peut appeler ça...), yaoï, songfic

Couple: Naru/Sasu

Disclamer: Donc j'ai réussi à acheter Sasuke et Naruto 2€ pièce à une brocante, je suis très fière de cet achat, ils nettoient très bien et...

Sasuke & Naruto: Hum!

Awa: Voui?

Sasuke: Mon poing dans ta gueule, ça nettoie bien aussi?

Naruto: Sasu-chaaan! Tu dit des groos-mots!

Awa: Très méchant Sasu-chan! Et puis, t'as pas le droit de frapper les handicapées du cerveau!

Naruto: -.-' Tu crois qui va se gêner?

Awa: (très peur du regard-qui-te-démonte-ta-tête-de-la-tete-qui-t-enterre-dans-le-sol) Donc les persos de Naruto sont à Ki Chie A Moto et... AIE! Heu zut, sont à Kishimoto-sama. Et la chanson Dernière danse est de Kyo, mais j'y est apporté quelques mini modif'

Résumé: Sasuke a rejoint Orochimaru. Les pensées de Naruto la dessus.

Note: Les persos sont assez OcC... Surtout Sasuke je trouve très... O.o et puis Naruto si... enfin bref lol

Et si il y a une song-fic du même genre sur la même chanson, prévenez moi mais c'est pas du copyright vu que j'en ai jamais lu!

Dernière danse

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage_

Combien de fois? Combien de fois ai-je bien pu glisser mon doigt sur son corps? Sentir cette peau si pâle, si douce, mais si froid. Ca m'a toujours donner des frissons. Si froid... Tu dormais bien. Ou peut être était-ce moi qui me réveiller trop tôt. Mais j'aime bien te jetter un dernier regard avant que tu ouvres les yeux. Et quand l'heure arrivait, je remontais mon index jusqu'à ton visage. Ta peau, toujours si froide... Une fois arriver aux lèvres, je finissais toujours par te prendre dans mes bras, peut être avec l'espoir de te réchauffer. Tu ouvrais curieusement un oeil, puis l'autre. Et tu me souriais...

_  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes_

Devant moi, tu n'étais plus le même. Un soir même, on se parlait sur le toit. De tout et de rien, comme toujours. Et bien, sans raison apparente, tu m'as regardé, tu m'as appelé et je t'ai regardé. Une larme traçait son sillon sur ta joue blanche. Dans un premier temps, je m'étais inquiété, et puis tu m'as dit simplement que tu m'aimais. Une étoile s'est reflétée sur ta larme avant que celle-ci ne tombe. Je l'ai laper et j'ai remonté le long du sillon qu'elle avait traçé. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur des paupières qui étaient alors closes. Je t'ai serré contre mon coeur. Je t'aime aussi, que je t'avais répondu...

_  
J'ai appris par coeur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois, je les dessine encore  
Il fait parti de moi_

Tous nos instants de tendresse qui s'en suivaient. Et puis, chaque nuit je me réveillais. Me priver de quelques heures de sommeil ce n'était rien, surtout si c'était pour toi. Quand tu t'endormais, je revivais une enfance, plus heureuse. Je me mettait à cheval au dessus de ton corps endormi assn te toucher pour autant et mes doigts dessinaient chaques contours de ton corps. Et toi tu dormais si paisiblement sans te douter de rien...__

Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Mais malgré tous nos si doux souvenirs, jamais je n'ai su te faire l'oublier, lui... Un moment, j'ai bien pensé que si, mais je ne suis trompé sur tout la ligne... Depuis que j'avais compris ça, chaque soir, je te demandais une danse... A chaque fois, je l'appréciais le plus possible, en pensant que c'étais certainement la dernière...

_  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Ce matin-là, tout mon être s'est senti bouleversé... Quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment... Je n'avais pu que retarder ton départ... Je le savais, mais je m'en veux quand même. Je n'étais pas à ta hauteur. Pas à la hauteur pour rivaliser face à Itachi. La preuve, quand j'ouvre les yeux au matin, tu étais parti Sasuke...

Quand j'ai senti ton coeur battre contre le mien la veille au soir, j'en ai profité... J'avais bien fait...__

Je l'ai connu trop tôt  
Mais c'est pas d'ma faute

Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien y faire moi si je t'aimais? Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes sentiments. Mon coeur a choisi une âme tourmentée par la vengeance. J'y peux rien, mais je me sens tellement coupable... Peut être que si avait j'avais pas connu le Sasuke avec les petits sourires en coin, alors, peut être que... Si je l'avais connu seulement quand son indifférence était son à paroxysme. Mais non. Je l'ai connu avant ça et son changement d'habitude m'avait rapproché de lui...

_  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

Quand ça c'est passé, mon coeur se serrait dès que je le voyait. Comme un kunai en plein coeur. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. Tu plantais ton regard d'encre dans le mien et le bien-être bien plus grand que la douleur d'avant...

Jusqu'au dernier instant, je l'avais toujours senti, ce kunai dans mon coeur.

_  
Mais je connais l'histoire  
Il est déjà trop tard_

A l'époque, depuis toujours même, je savais qu'aimer l'Uchiwa finirait par me blesser. Ton histoire, je la connaissais. Ce grand frère cinglé qui avait masacré tout son clan... Ton rêve de vengeance, je le connaissait, mais je t'aimais malgré tout ce que ça me coûterais plus tard, maintenant...

_  
Dans son regard  
On peut apercevoir  
Qu'il se prépare  
Au long voyage_

Depuis le début, quand tu me parlais d'amour, je continuais à voir cette lueur amère dans ton regard. Je ne disais rien, je te souriais comme si je n'avais rien remarquer et je te disais que tu étais le plus grand des baka, que l'amour c'était rien. Que je t'aimais pas. Que tu étais ma drogue et mon oxygène, ce qui me raccrochais à la vie. Je te sourirais en fermant les yeux. Juste pour ne plus voir ton désir de sang au fond de tes yeux, couleur de la nuit. Pour croire un peu plus fort aux rêves que tu nous inventais...__

Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Mais toi pendant ce temps, tu me mentais. Et tu me faisais croire en de faux espoirs. Ces beaux projets que tu rêvais pour nous, tu les briserais et tu as les brisais toi-même. En brisant mon coeur, mon être et ma vie en même temps! Je t'en voulais chaque soir. Après tu me faisais virevolter comme une plume et j'oubliais tout. Je voulais seulement retourner entre tes bras et écoutait ton coeur. Je voulais juste t'aimer encore un peu, croire en nos espoirs un peu plus avant la fin.

_  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Ce matin-là, j'aurais voulu que tout recommence. Que tu me dises des mots doux toute la journée, que tu me mentes sur notre avenir pour te haïr. Te haïr pour t'aimer encore plus les minutes après. Mais en ouvrant mes yeux ce matin-là, mon coeur a raté un battement. J'ai hurlé ton prénom jusqu'à l'épuisement et puis je n'ai plus dit, me contentant de sanglots silencieux...__

Je peux mourir demain  
Mais ça n'change rien

Mourir? Pourquoi pas... Qu'est ma vie vaut sans toi? Je savais que je devais bientôt affronter ton départ, j'avais tout prévu mais rien ne sais passer comme voulu... La veille, tu m'avais trop fait tourner la tête... Tu m'avais fait d'aimer trop fort pour que je puisses supporter ton absence. Maintenant, même si je meurs, rien ne changera, je t'aimerais toujours aussi fort.

_  
J'ai reçu de ses mains  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
C 'est même trop pour un seul homme_

Tout ce bonheur que tu m'avais apporter, ça voulait rien dire pour toi alors? Nos mots doux, nos rêves c'est quoi? Un passe-temps peut être? Mais... dans le fond... je ne t'en veux pas... Tu m'as apporté tout l'amour que j'attendais, et même plus encore... Trop pour moi, qui en avait eu si peu avant ça... Trop pour n'importe quels êtres humains même... T'es qu'un baka Sasuke... T'as oublier d'en garder pour toi... Je crois que c'est ma faute en faîtes si t'es parti... Je t'es prit trop de bonheur... Je t'es laissé que la vengeance...

_  
Je l'ai vu partir, sans rien dire  
Fallait seulement qu'il respire_

Alors après avoir hurler au matin, j'avais plus rien dit. Parce que tout est à cause de moi en fait. Je suis égoïste... Gomen-nasaï Sasu-chan...(1)

Depuis toujours je n'ai pensé qu'à moi... Toi, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, je t'ai rien apporté... Le principal, c'est juste que tu continues de respirer...

_  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

Arigatou... Aishiteru Sasuke... (2)

Fin

(1): Gomen-nasaï je suis désolé

(2)Arigatou, Aishiteru Sasuke Merci, Je t'aime Sasuke

Awa: T.T j'ai rendu triste Naru-chan...

Naru&Sasu: ouais!

Awa: C'est triiiiste T.T

Naru&Sasu: Ouais!

Awa: -- Z'êtes censé me consoler!

Naru: Après ce que tu me fais subir?

Awa: Euh ouais, mais après je peux me rattraper!

Sasu: Et comment? C'est la fin!

Awa: Ouais, c'est si ce truc censé être une song-fic est pas troop mauvais, je compte faire un deuxième chap qui n'aurais aucun rapport mais qui serais sur la même chanson...

Naru&Sasu: Et merde...

Awa: Vous m'avez coupé la parole! Pour la peine, pas plus d'infos pour le chap 2! S'il existe, et pour ça, faut dire si vous avez aimez ce truc au dessus grâce aux... REVIEWS!


	2. Avec happy end

Titre: Dernière danse

Sasuke: T'as toujours pas connecté deux neurones pour cherché un meilleur titre?

Awa: je dis rien je vous boude depuis hier!

Autatrice: Ben mwa, Awa-San.

Genre: Romance/drame (si on peut appeler ça...), yaoï, songfic, happy end

Couple: Sasu/Naru et un Sasu/Ino, mais un court! Parce que Sasu/Naru powa

Disclamer: Cette nuit je n'ai pas réussi à avoir Sasuke, Naruto et Ino autre part que dans mes rêves et la chanson Dernière danse est toujours une chanson du groupe Kyo.

Sasuke: Naru-chan elle fait vraiment la gueule...

Naruto: Ouf, enfin la paix!

Awa: O.o haaaaan

Résumé: Sasuke vient de quitter Naruto pour Ino.

Note: Les persos sont toujours un peu OcC, mais bien moins qu'au dernier chapitre.

RaR:

oOYumiOo : Houuaaa, j'ai reçu une review de la part de Yumi-sama... J'ai eu le droit à une review d'une des grandes autatrice de Sasu/Naru... O.o (évanouissement momentanée de l'autatrice)

Donc, merci merci beaucoup! Ca fait très très plaisir

Et t'inquiètes pas, je te fais une jolie happy end, toute guimauvante :)

Dernière danse

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage_

Tous les soirs où l'on s'ennuyait, on faisait notre petit jeu à nous. Tu retirais ton tee-shirt sombre pour me laisser savourer ta peau pâle. Mon doigt parcourait chaque centimètres carré de ton dos en y dessinant des arabèsques que seuls nous pouvions voir. Et quand j'en avais assez, je remontais le long de ton cou, y déposant en même temps quelques chatouilles, et dessinais de nouveaux arabèsques jusqu'à tes lèvres. On aurait presque cru que ta marque s'était réveillé quand un jour, mon pinceau trempé dans l'encre de chine avait remplacé mon index.

_  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles  
En essuyant ses larmes_

Il y avait des jours, malgré tout l'amour que je te portais, où tu étais à bout. Toute la souffrance accumulée depuis ton enfance remontait. Et tu pleurais. La première fois que je t'avais vu, pleurant, j'ai cru que c'était ma faute. Je me suis jeté dans tes bras et j'ai essuyé toutes ses larmes avec le revers de ma veste. Je t'ai demandé pardon, tu as dit que ce n'était pas moi. Mais j'ai continué de m'excuser, c'était bien ma faute. Je ne t'aimais pas assez pour que tu puisses en oublier des malheurs.

_  
J'ai appris par coeur  
La pureté de ses formes  
Parfois, je les dessine encore  
Il fait parti de moi_

Maintenant, je peux presque dire que je te connais par coeur. Peut être que ton âme, je ne la connais pas si bien que ça, mais ton corps, oui. Ta silouhette harmonieuse, si frêle et puissante à la fois. A chaque coin de rue, à chaque seconde, je t'imagines avec moi. Je te revois. Ta silouhette est ancrée dans mes souvenirs, elle me hante, comment t'oublier?__

Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Les sourires charmants, les mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille, les regards remplies de tendresse, les baisers langoureux, toutes ses attentions, elles ne m'appartiennent plus. Un matin, tu as fait tes valises et tu es parti sans rien dire. C'est Ino qui m'a tout volé... Elle t'a arraché à moi... Mais elle a quoi en plus cette gonzesse! Tu ne m'as même pas accordé un dernier baiser. Laissez nos langues se cherchaient, s'enlaçaient, dansaient une dernière fois.

_  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Quand t'as passé la porte sans même un dernier sourire, j'ai senti mon univers s'écrouler, en même temps que mon corps que mes jambes ne pouvait plus tenir. Laissez nos langues se cherchaient, s'enlaçaient, dansaient une dernière fois... C'était trop demandé?__

Je l'ai connu trop tôt  
Mais c'est pas d'ma faute

L'amour ça se contrôle pas. Mais qu'est ce que j'aurais voulu le faire, cette fois çi seulement... Si on se serait rencontrer un petit mois plus tard, j'aurais peut être pas eu à souffrir comme maintenant, parce que tu l'aurais déjà aimer Ino.

_  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

Saloperie de Cupidon. Il m'a touché en plein coeur... Au début c'était tellement agréable. Voir quelqu'un qui vous regarde amoureusement quad vous ouvrez les yeux, se plonger dans ses beaux yeux pleins de belles promesses, voir ses sourires qui savent consoler toutes les peines du monde. Mais il ne pourrait pas me sourire colle ça une dernière fois! J'ai besoin de réconfort! Ca fait mal...

Mais il suffit que je me souviennes de chaque moment à deux et mon coeur blessé se réchauffe. Et ses moments de bonheur sont plus forts que la douleur de maintenant...__

Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence

Maintenant, tu l'as ta Ino. Depuis le temps qu'elle te tournait autour, elle doit être toute heureuse. On a échangé les rôles. J'étais dans l'amour, je suis passé dans l'indifférence. Elle était dans l'ombre et maintenant, elle illumine ton coeur. Je te dirais bien tous mes voeux de bonheur à deux mais une chose me reste sur le coeur. Une dernière fois, une dernière danse de nos langues, c'était trop demandé?

_  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Dans mon coeur, y'a un grand vide. Je me suis allongé dans le lit. Comme chaque jour mon coeur souffrait trop... Mais ici aussi y'a trop de souvenirs. De toi, de moi, de nous... Depuis que t'as passé la porte, j'suis plus sorti et j'ai plus dit un mot, mais là c'est trop. Je hurle.

Dans mon désespoir, je n'ai même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrit, ni vu la lumière s'infiltrait dans la pièce.

Des lèvres douces, fines, au goût fruité se posent sur les miennes. Mes yeux se ferment. Ces lèvres, cette langue qui demande l'entrée, cette façon si douce d'embrasser, je me connais tout ça que trop bien.

Laissez nos langues se cherchaient, s'enlaçaient, dansaient une dernière fois. Cette danse que je ne connais que trop bien...

: Juste une dernière danse

Naruto: Tout est bien fini alors...

: Avec... Ino, oui. C'est elle qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.

Naruto: Aishiteru Sasuke.(1)

Fin

(1)La conversation peut paraître assez flou à la fin donc j'explique un peu. Ils s'embrassent, Sasuke dit que c'est fini. Naruto pense qu'il parle d'eux deux, mais en fait, c'est fini avec Ino

Awa: C'est beaucoup plus court tiens... Faut dire j'ai supprimé six vers du dernier refrain qui m'inspire pas du tout...

La fin est un peu 'pourrave' et même si c'est pas écrit, on comprends qu'à la fin, c'est Sasuke qui parle avec Naruto.

Désolée pour ce torchon...

Ino: J'ai dit à Sasuke de retourner avec Naruto T.T

Awa: C'était pour leur bien Ino... Viens faire un calin à tatie Awa ...

Et oui, j'adore Ino mouah Une des seules filles que j'aimealors j'en prends soin xD

Enfin bref, désolée de ce chapitre carrément pourri je le sais, mais Review quand même?


End file.
